


History Repeats

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Cannibalism AU.Not real at all.





	History Repeats

The remaining food always seemed to go to the men in any given house first and, since both Annie Gray and Polly Russell had found themselves locked away, trying to stay safe, with David Starkey, they tended to starve as he would eat the majority of any given meal and leave them with scraps. Annie had been planning something for a while and, when it finally became too much, when Polly had been near fainting and it had been a clear option of Polly or David, she had made her move, using a thickly bound rope to kill him. They had stocked several less well fed bodies of friends for when the food needs became dire, although Annie had hoped it would take far more than a few months to reach the level of starvation she and Polly faced on a near daily basis. 

Annie, when she had finally killed the man, had dragged David’s heavy body into the cool storage, locking it away for future use. Once upon a time Cannibalism would have turned her stomach but when, as now, it came to eating dead friends, friends who had clung to hard to dignity, or die, then she would eat them, even if she did find it almost impossible to stomach the idea and so had taken to thinking of her former friends simply as ‘The meal plan’. 

Polly, who had remained comatose for a nearly full day when she did faint, had woken to the smell of cooking and a bowl of warm food. She had, thankfully, lost the will to ask what, or in this case, who, it was. She would be able to eat the food, as long as she didn’t over-think it.

Annie had watched Polly eat with pleasure, nibbling at her own meal, hating that she found the meat, meat cut from the bones of a dear friend, so very tasty. 

She was able, at least, to stop starvation. For now.


End file.
